


It's A Sin

by katy15307



Series: Born on a Different Cloud [5]
Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Genre: It's A Sin, M/M, Pet Shop Boys - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: I was listening to the Pet Shop Boys It's a Sin thinking Liam and John live in a world where religious or any kind of objection to being gay just doesn't really exist which is great but what if it does in say a dream and I was like nah I can't pull off what I want to write, tried to drop the idea, started writing and this happened at 1-3 am. I've wanted to write something from that song and Erasure's Hideaway and other 80s songs about being gay for ages but the idea never came.I'm proud of this one though, probably would be better if I knew anything about religion (do monks even take vows?) but then I like that all they could come up with is stonewalling him with "It's a sin" cos what argument could possibly make any sense? I still don't know how their wedding's gonna be so I guess we're all waiting patiently for that...John/ Cynthia and Liam/ Patsy had very private weddings so I'm not sure what John/ Liam would do. I thought of them having 3, 1 just the legal requirement, 1 for very close family and then a HUGE celebrity thing but I dunno. They'll actually marry eventually, what would you prefer/ think they'd do?





	

I felt someone pulling on me, forcing me awake, dragging me out of bed with all their strength. "Wake up. Get up." They ordered with a stern voice.

"I'm up!" I whined looking out of blurry eyes as I stood shakily on my own two feet. "Where's the fuckin' fire?"

I rubbed my eyes and saw with more clarity. He was dressed in brown robes with a hood draped over his face, as a monk. I didn't know his voice and I couldn't see his face to recognise his features.

"What the fuck? I said no stag do." I groaned before trying to turn back to my bed.

The wedding was tomorrow, I wasn't risking getting wasted, left attached to a lamp post in the middle of nowhere in only my boxers when I was meant to be getting to church on time. I wanted to get some shut eye, ready for the big day.

He grabbed my shoulder, keeping me in my place. "You are not to swear, swearing is a sin."

"I'm a great big sinner then, send me to hell." I jokingly held out my hands expecting him to cuff them with fluffy handcuffs being it was my stag do.

"You'll see the error of your ways before the night is through."

"I know it's the last night of freedom and all that but the wedding's tomorrow so I'd rather just get some fucking sleep. Any other night I'm mad fer it, not tonight, lad."

"You have taken your vows, you can not marry."

"What?!"

I suddenly noticed my clothing wasn't comfy it was itchy, really fuckin' itchy. I looked down and saw I was wearing the same as him with a cross hanging from my neck. Chains secured my hands and my feet.

The room was dark, lit by candles and the only furnishing was straw like the room was meant for an horse.

"You're one of us, you must live without sin, boy."

"No, what are you on about? I don't even believe..."

"Blasphemy!" he snapped.

"Sorry, I'm not slating your beliefs, it's just not for me." I didn't understand one little bit, I knew the fake police routine but not the fake monk routine one they were taking far too seriously for a party I didn't want.

He led me (yanking the chains) out of that room and into another, a cold, dark, stone room with rows of pews like a Catholic Church, huge stained glass windows depicted Jesus and the mother of God and scenes from the Bible.

I was made to sit with the other monks who were singing a hymn, I was expected, pressured to join in but it was in ancient Latin or summat so I mouthed along copying their sounds until they dropped silent.

A Mother Superior appeared at the altar and started to read from the Bible.

"Mam?!" I recognised her but everyone around harshly shushed me while she spoke.

She didn't sound like herself, she had a deep, harsh monotone that echoed through the room but I knew it was her.

She finished the passage and looked forward at her congregation. "And so young William will not marry, saving himself from a life of sin. Instead he devotes himself to the church, to his family and to our Lord and saviour Jesus Christ. Amen."

All of the monks repeated "Amen" as she stared directly at me, looking fiercely into my eyes.

I jumped to my feet. "NO! This is all fuckin' wrong, I love him."

The chains held my hands together with my fingers interlocked as though forcing me to beg for forgiveness, I couldn't do it. They couldn't force me to denounce my feelings.

"You have been tempted by the devil, your mind cruelly altered by his dark powers, the possession he holds over your soul."

"No, I'm not possessed, it's not a sin, it's love." I insisted. "I love him!"

"You will not marry that man. It's a sin." she repeated.

The monks chanted "It's a sin."

"It's not! Mam, please stop, I love John."

A father stepped up and stood by her side. I quickly recognised he was my actual father. "You disappoint me William, you're disgracing the family. How dare you oppose us? How dare you live in sin?" he spoke just as intimidatingly and sternly but it was no surprise coming from him.

The monks chanted "it's a sin" again.

"How dare you fuckin' judge me?" I responded angrily. "You're no man of the cloth!"

"You will repent your actions."

A monk stood up, pulling his hood down to speak. It was my brother, Paul. "Repent your life of sin. Join us and you will see the light of heaven in your heart. God will guide you."

"I don't believe in him, he's never done nothing for me!" I objected. "I already have the light in my heart, from love, his love."

Every member of the congregation gasped at my blasphemy.

Paul sat and another monk arose, revealing the himself to be Noel. "You have to chose now, your family or this life of sin."

"He is my family, he's my fiance." I held my hand up but there was no ring, monks don't have jewelry. "If God wants to send us to hell cos we're in love, then fuckin' let him."

"Do you think nothing of us, your family? Mam asked. "You can't go through with the wedding, not without losing us."

"Why? Why do I have to choose?" I whined. "He's a good person, he's made me a better man."

"You disobey the word of God, we will all be punished for your sodom."

"Y'taught me to love, let me love!" I yelled.

"It's a sin!" They all echoed in unison.

This was no church service. I was on trial, guilty of love. I hadn't even been afforded a defense for my case or a fair jury, only religious zeal.

The room fell silent as another cloaked figure was dragged into the room, bound with chains as I was, the only sound was the rattling metal of his chains. They kicked him to the floor. He was silent hunched over as though he'd been beaten into submission.

A deep pit of fire opened in the floor, demonic noises coming from the distance from within the hole, they didn't have to explain that was our direct route to hell if we didn't denounce our love, quick.

I was pushed from the pews, forced towards him until our bodies collided and I was shoved onto the floor with him. Our eyes met.

His face was battered and bruised, tortured. He tried to keep himself from me but my love was too strong to resist him. It was to hell with him or living hell without him.

"John." I threw my arms around him and kissed him deeply, attempting to comfort him. "I love you, I don't care what they say do!" I didn't, hell wouldn't be that bad if the one I loved the most was there too. I wasn't scared.

He didn't say anything, he only groaned in pain at my touch, aggravating his wounds beneath his robes as I held him tight, determined to never let go.

The monks, the mother superior and the father surrounded us getting closer, chanting "it's a sin" over and over in deep echoing voices. They enclosed us into a tighter and tighter space until we had nowhere to go but to crawl into the red hot flames and we fell.

I suddenly fucking shot awake in a cold sweat. I looked around relieved to be in my own room, my own bed and out of the nightmare. My heart was beating too fast like the whole fucking thing was real and I'd tried to run away. I thought I was going to throw up, I felt that sick.

"Just fuckin' cold feet." I told myself as I tried to process what I could remember, what I could still see from my sleep. "Everyone has it before they tie the knot."

I looked to the framed family photo, we all looked fucking happy, Dad wasn't there and he wasn't coming but Mam, Paul and Noel wanted us to marry, they wanted John as an in law.

No one told us it was sinful.

"I need to lay off the cheese or summat." I told myself as I got up and went to get a shower, trying to force the dream out my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Pet Shop Boys It's a Sin thinking Liam and John live in a world where religious or any kind of objection to being gay just doesn't really exist which is great but what if it does in say a dream and I was like nah I can't pull off what I want to write, tried to drop the idea, started writing and this happened at 1-3 am. I've wanted to write something from that song and Erasure's Hideaway and other 80s songs about being gay for ages but the idea never came.
> 
> I'm proud of this one though, probably would be better if I knew anything about religion (do monks even take vows?) but then I like that all they could come up with is stonewalling him with "It's a sin" cos what argument could possibly make any sense? 
> 
> I still don't know how their wedding's gonna be so I guess we're all waiting patiently for that...  
> John/ Cynthia and Liam/ Patsy had very private weddings so I'm not sure what John/ Liam would do. I thought of them having 3, 1 just the legal requirement, 1 for very close family and then a HUGE celebrity thing but I dunno.   
> They'll actually marry eventually, what would you prefer/ think they'd do?


End file.
